


Знания и печали

by iolka, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M, омегаверс (неграфичный)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Некоторые вещи нужно и вместе с тем не нужно знать.





	Знания и печали

Баки позвал его сообщением.

«Надо поговорить».

Стив, находившийся в это время в соседней комнате, недоуменно приподнял бровь на способ связи и только потом вздрогнул, осознав смысл.

В два шага он пересек кабинет — огромное полупустое пространство, выделенное Т’Чаллой — и замер на пороге гостиной.

Баки стоял у окна, обхватив себя за плечи руками — одной живой, а второй новенькой из сплава вибраниума, адамантия, золота и еще десятка химических элементов. Т’Чалла назвал эту разработку шедевром своих технологов.

— Баки? — натянуто позвал Стив.

Тот не обернулся, только махнул на диван и снова уставился куда-то в дождливые джунгли за окном.

— Ты написал мне сообщение, — попробовал еще раз начать Стив.

Баки кивнул, не поворачиваясь, и длинно выдохнул. Таким напряженным он становился, только когда речь заходила о его бытности Солдатом ГИДРы. 

— Я думаю, ты должен кое-что знать...

— Если ты о том времени, что провел в ГИДРе, Баки, не говори, если не хочешь или если это причиняет тебе дискомфорт. Ты не должен... — С этими словами Стив поднялся и шагнул к Баки, но, наткнувшись на обжигающий взгляд, вернулся обратно.

— Просто... дай сказать. Это важно.

— Прости, хорошо. Бак, я... — Еще один красноречивый взгляд. — Все, молчу.

— Хорошо бы... — Баки снова вздохнул и плотнее обхватил себя, будто пытаясь защититься от чего-то... от Стива.

Стив нахмурился, но, уважая просьбу Баки, остался ждать.

— Есть кое-что, о чем я никогда не говорил тебе. Сначала было не время, потом я не помнил, а когда вспомнил, мне нужна была точная информация. Теперь, когда я убедился в своих предположениях, могу правдиво рассказать тебе, что произошло.

Стив напрягся от такой формулировки, но благоразумно решил дождаться окончания рассказа. Только промычал вопросительно.

— У нас есть ребенок. Точнее, был.

— Что?

У Стива перехватило дыхание и мгновенно закружилась голова.

Баки все так же стоял у окна, не глядя на Стива.

— Был? — слабым голосом переспросил Стив.

— Умер не так давно, — бесцветным голосом произнес Баки.

— То есть он... Он... — Стив не мог заставить себя озвучить ни одно из тех предположений, которые теснились в его голове.

— Выслушай по порядку. Я не смогу второй раз... сказать это.

— Хорошо... Хорошо, Баки. — Стив откинулся на спинку дивана и зажмурился что было силы. — Продолжай, пожалуйста.

Тот, не глядя на него, кивнул и снова вздохнул, унимая непослушное тело — Стив только сейчас заметил, что Баки сотрясала нервная дрожь.

— Он уже был со мной, когда я упал — срок около двух месяцев, я и не знал тогда о нем. Ведь всем солдатам в пайках выдавали подавители. И я их принимал. Но, видимо, сыворотка Золы победила. Он выжил при падении и в плену. Выяснили это, когда разбирались с рукой — ее раздробило, пришлось ампутировать до локтя. Брали кровь, тогда и определили. Из камеры сразу перевели в комнату с кроватью, долго решали, что со мной делать, но кормили нормально все это время. Я... нет. Я не буду обо мне, это не обо мне история, это о нем...

Баки судорожно вздохнул и прислонился к стеклу, понижая голос.

— Он родился в июле сорок пятого, здоровый светленький альфа, похожий и на тебя, и на меня одновременно. Я боялся, что они заберут его у меня, но целых две недели этого не происходило. А потом вернулся Зола. И вот тогда сына забрали. Точнее меня усыпили, а очнулся я на операционном столе, и эта сволочь отрезала мне руку. Больше я ребенка не видел. А потом и забыл о нем. Видимо, Золе и охранникам надоели мои вопли о том, что я сделаю с ними, если не вернут мне сына, и они первый раз стерли мне память. А потом и «одолжили» русским. Что было дальше, я выяснил только недавно. Сначала не помнил, потом было негде выйти в интернет. А когда появилась возможность, я стал бояться правды и своих догадок. Не зря боялся.

Баки закрыл лицо руками и затрясся в сухом рыдании. Стив дернулся было к нему, но Баки снова махнул рукой, запрещая приближаться.

— С неделю назад я решился наконец выяснить правду...

— И поэтому был такой мрачный, — вполголоса пробормотал Стив. Его сердце колотилось как никогда сильно.

Баки согласно кивнул.

— Его отдали на усыновление. В американскую семью, верную идеологии ГИДРы, так что он вырос в уверенности, что ГИДРА должна править миром. И он продолжил славное дело на радость приемным родителям. — Баки засмеялся, а Стива от его смеха продрало морозом по позвоночнику.

— Это было в слитых в сеть файлах. Одна строчка среди всего массива информации. Дата и имя усыновителя ребенка под кодовым номером. Не знающие ничего люди, да и агенты, которые обрабатывают информацию, наверняка ничего не поняли. Потому что номера заключенных были написаны только на двери нашей тюрьмы. Приемные родители назвали его Александром. Это значит «защитник», я погуглил.

Стива затрясло так же сильно, как колотило Баки, стоявшего у окна.

— Это Пирс? — с трудом выдавил он.

Баки кивнул, не глядя.

— Я... прости, Бак, я... мне нужно на воздух.

Так быстро через дворец Т'Чаллы Стив еще не бегал.

***

К вечеру, нарезав три сотни кругов по дворцовому парку, Стив сумел взять себя в руки настолько, чтобы в принципе осознать, что именно ему сказал Баки. Само собой, это было огромным шоком. Это выбило его из колеи практически в соседнюю вселенную.

Сын, подумать только. Александр Пирс, человек, с которым он разговаривал около десяти минут и больше его в жизни не видел.

Был его сыном. Был сыном Баки. И Стив ничерта не знал.

А Баки был вынужден переживать это знание в одиночку: с самого начала, сквозь семьдесят лет и последние годы после ГИДРы. Терзаемый и мучимый догадками и предположениями, болью от осознания.

Среди всего массива слитых в интернет файлов ГИДРы и ЩИТа Стив видел одну-единственную запись с камеры. Одну-единственную, которая связывала Александра Пирса с ГИДРой: кусок видео длиной в тридцать секунд, на котором он наотмашь бьет дезориентированного Зимнего Солдата по лицу и требует отчет.

Этой записи хватило, чтобы повесить на Пирса все его преступления. Этой записи хватило, чтобы Стив уже посмертно со всей силы возненавидел человека, лицо которого ассоциировалась с семьюдесятью годами плена Баки, перенесенными им пытками и совершенными им убийствами. Этот человек был ГИДРой, он был на месте убитого давным-давно Шмидта. И он был их с Баки общим сыном. Знал ли сам Пирс? И если знал... то что?

Стив нашел Баки на том же месте, где и оставил. Только тот сидел на полу, виском прислонившись к стеклу, и уже даже не дрожал — просто-напросто был ледяным. На щеках виднелись светлые следы слез, руки будто заклинило — так крепко Баки обхватывал себя.

— Бак, боже. — Стив с трудом сумел разогнуть его руки и поднять Баки на ноги. Тот не отреагировал. Сэм назвал бы это «взглядом на две тысячи ярдов», да только Сэм сейчас был в другом крыле, и его в это дело Стив не хотел посвящать совершенно.

Он отнес Баки в постель, сбегал на кухню, вылил из пары бутылок воду и набрал в них кипятка, и, вернувшись в спальню, забрался под одеяло к Баки с этими импровизированными грелками.

Баки била дрожь, нервная или оттого, что замерз, кто знает. Кондиционер прекрасно выстужал помещения до практически некомфортного холода.

— Баки, хороший мой, любимый, прости меня, пожалуйста, прости. Я никогда не смогу себе простить, что не искал тебя, но твоей вины в этом нет. — Стив шептал в его волосы, растирая пальцами кожу головы, шеи и плеч. — Только я виноват. Я должен был защищать тебя. Тебя и нашего сына, а вместо этого я тоже погиб, глупо и бесполезно, оставил тебя в то время, когда был нужен тебе как никогда. Никогда себе не прощу, что бросил вас.

— Нет, Стив, — скрипучим голосом отозвался Баки и с трудом повернул к нему голову. — Не смей себя винить. Ты просто убьешь себя, я знаю.

— Прости, сердце мое. — Стив поцеловал его в висок. — Но я не смогу, зная, что виноват.

— Не ты виноват. А Шмидт. Зола. Ученые из ГИДРы, охранники из ГИДРы. Член ГИДРы Джеральд Пирс. Даже я, что не смог сбежать. Но не ты.

— Ты тоже не виноват, Бак, — только и смог сказать Стив, прижимая Баки к себе и согревая ледяную ладонь в своей.

***

Утром они едва смогли расцепиться — так тесно переплелись конечностями, практически вплавились друг в друга.

Баки остался под одеялом, а Стив сходил за утренним кофе и завтраком, принес все в постель, где сосредоточенный Баки что-то печатал в планшете.

— У Пирса осталась дочь. — Баки передернул плечами на невысказанный вопрос Стива. — Это было в файлах ЩИТа. Я нашел ее адрес. В Вашингтоне.

— Нам ведь нельзя в США, — осторожно сказал Стив, опуская поднос с завтраком на постельный столик.

— Инкогнито. — Баки, не поднимая головы, продолжал что-то набирать в планшете. — Я хочу ее увидеть. И, думаю, Т'Чалла не откажет в помощи. Джет у нас есть, режим «Стелс» и...

— Бак. — Стив сел на кровать напротив него и, положив ладонь на его щеку, повернул его голову к себе, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. — Ты уверен? Она может ничего не знать. А может и знать, но верить в идеалы ГИДРы.

Баки смотрел куда-то мимо него.

— Мне нужна правда.

***

Т'Чалла, кажется, был даже рад предоставить им транспорт и поддержку, лишь бы не сидели во дворце и не распространяли вокруг себя ауру безнадежности и депрессии.

Джет высадил их на палубу круизного лайнера, через пару часов причалившего в Нью-Йорке. Сойдя на берег, они добирались до Вашингтона на подогнанной людьми Т'Чаллы машине.

Дом нашли быстро, понаблюдали за ним, но решились подойти только вечером, когда невысокая светловолосая женщина привезла на большой семейной машине девушку лет шестнадцати и мальчишку лет пяти. Дождались, пока в окнах на втором этаже зажжется свет. И когда уедет на старенькой машине пожилая горничная, сновавшая по дому весь день.

В районе было удивительно пусто для пригорода: Стив и Баки не видели в соседних домах вездесущих соседей, их самих никто не спрашивал, что они здесь делают, и никто за ними не наблюдал. И это было подозрительно.

Они приблизились к крыльцу, держась за руки, стискивая пальцы все крепче, пытаясь найти друг в друге такую нужную сейчас поддержку.

На звонок в дверь почти сразу открыла хозяйка дома.

Виктория Пирс была до жути похожа на покойную Сару Роджерс. Настолько, что Стив целую минуту не мог произнести ни слова. Открывал рот и тут же закрывал его. Да и Баки был не лучше — пялился, мысленно сравнивая ее с Александром Пирсом, помоложе, из своих воспоминаний начала девяностых, когда Зимний Солдат только попал в США.

— А, это вы, — безразлично произнесла Виктория и махнула рукой внутрь дома, разворачиваясь и исчезая в недрах гостиной.

Стив и Баки переглянулись, настораживаясь, но все же вошли, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам.

Дети Виктории, сын и дочь, сидели на диване, Стиву и Баки предлагалось занять диван напротив. Виктория принесла чай и небольшой старый альбом с фотографиями, серый от времени, после чего заняла единственное широкое кресло. Дети на пару секунд оторвались от смартфонов, окинули их ничего не выражающими взглядами и снова уткнулись в экраны.

— Зачем вы пришли? — спросила Виктория.

Выглядела она плохо. Худая до болезненности, с глубокими тенями под глазами, вся какая-то нервная и дерганая, хоть и старающаяся выглядеть так, будто ничего и не было — ни смерти отца, ни скандала, последовавшего за ней и уничтожившего всю семью. Стив узнал от Баки, а Баки из интернета, что муж-бета Викторию бросил и скрылся в неизвестном направлении. Практически все счета были арестованы, кроме небольшого трастового фонда, к которому просто не смогли подкопаться.

Стив прикинул — Виктории ведь лет сорок пять или около того. Выглядела она куда хуже. Как Сара перед смертью.

Они все сидели молча. Потом мимо дома наконец-то проехала машина, не первая за день, но все же довольно редкая. Виктория хмыкнула, заметив, что Стив оглядывается на окно:  
— Никто не хочет жить на одной улице с теми, кто чуть не поставил их всех на колени.

Баки вздрогнул и зябко обхватил себя руками. Стив положил руку ему на колено и сжал. Он сейчас очень хотел бы, чтобы Баки пах, как до падения, и можно было успокоиться в его запахе. Да только после всего пережитого они оба утратили природный альфоомежий аромат, и Стив точно так же не мог теперь успокоить Баки одним своим присутствием.

С кухни давно уже тянуло газом, но Стив заметил только сейчас, потому что по привычке пытался вдохнуть запах Баки. Стив демонстративно втянул носом воздух и вопросительно посмотрел на Викторию. Та отмахнулась.

— Утечки нет, рабочие уже проверяли. На днях будут менять оборудование — говорят, устарело. Так зачем вы здесь? Прославленный Капитан Америка и известный теперь на весь мир Зимний Солдат? — Она издевательски вскинула бровь, и эти эмоции, такие непривычные на лице Сары, мгновенно разделили в сознании Стива его мать и его внучку.

Баки все же начал говорить, оторвавшись от разглядывания безучастных детей. Что-то в них казалось странным и Стиву, только он понять не мог что.

— Вы знаете о том, кем был ваш отец? — тихо спросил Баки.

— Вы о ГИДРе или его происхождении? — с сарказмом спросила она, и, видимо, разглядев что-то в его глазах, невесело и нервно рассмеялась. — Ему пришлось рассказать. Он ведь всю жизнь прикидывался бетой, и моя мать бета, и я — бета. И моя старшая, Линн, тоже бета. А вот когда родился Митч и оказался омегой, вот тут ему просто было некуда деваться, я приперла его к стенке.

— То есть он знал, что я его... — С каждым словом голос Баки звучал все тише, пока он не умолк, так и не закончив. Стив сжал его ладонь, подвинулся ближе, чем позволяли приличия, и погладил другой рукой по плечу, ободряя, затем перевел взгляд на Викторию, ожидая прдолжения истории. Та ждать не заставила.

— Знал, конечно. — Она безразлично пожала плечами. — Но ничего хорошего я в этом не вижу. Такие, как вы — не люди, а животные. Реликт. Вымирающий вид. Атавизм. Суть одна — недалеко ушли от животных. От кобелей и сук. И не должны иметь ничего общего с нормальными людьми. Так что убирайтесь. Вот. — Она кивнула на альбом. — Он просил отдать вам, если вы когда-нибудь придете. Видимо, понимал, что может не выжить, исполняя главную мечту всей жизни. Забирайте и убирайтесь.

Она отвернулась, глядя в окно.

Баки встал первым. Неуклюже взял альбом металлической рукой и направился к выходу. Стив тоже поднялся, еще раз внимательно окинул взглядом женщину, так похожую на его мать внешне и, вместе с тем, не имеющую с ней ничего общего. Такую безнадежно далекую от них, испорченную идеологией, в которую верил ее отец.

Стив развернулся на пятках и последовал за Баки.

— Хайль ГИДРА, — прошептала она за их спинами.

И если бы не суперсолдатский слух, он бы ничего не услышал.

Все произошло практически мгновенно.

Щелкнула зажигалка. Стив метнулся обратно к дивану, опрокидывая его и создавая убежище себе и все еще безразличным ко всему детям. Баки где-то за его спиной успел опрокинуть стол и спрятаться за него, прежде чем все поглотил взрыв, эпицентром которого была Виктория.

Заложило уши и вдарило по голове взрывной волной. В одно мгновение мертвенная и холодная обстановка заполыхала адским пламенем, оставляя от дома остов и угли.

Стиву, по-хорошему, надо было бы соображать, вытаскивать детей из-под горящего дивана, выносить их из полыхающего дома, облизываемого языками неутихающего пламени.

Он откинул диван в сторону и поднялся с пола, стараясь не смотреть на то, что осталось от Виктории. Понимая, что все, что ее окружало, было декорацией, и она, видимо, давно уже готовилась умереть.

А дети... Он бросил мимолетный взгляд на лежавших на еще целом участке пола детей. Они наверняка находились под мощными наркотиками, или, еще хуже, под нейропрограммированием, как Баки, или тому подобной гадостью.

— Стив. — Баки больно ткнул его в плечо, приводя в чувство, обошел мальчика и поднял его на руки. Сам Баки почти не пострадал, он ведь находился практически у выхода, в холле, так что пусть хлипкие, но стены и защита в виде стола спасли его.

Стив будто очнулся, поднял на руки правнучку и вслед за Баки покинул дом.

***

Вакандийские врачи бились над препаратами в крови детей несколько недель. И до тех пор, пока не нашли решения, держали их в искусственной коме.

Дети же, пока Стив и Баки увозили их из Вашингтона, смотрели вперед, не двигаясь. Зато, как оказалось немного позже, делали все, что им говорили. Это пугало, и Баки, пока они летели обратно в Ваканду, тихо плакал у Стива на плече. А тот и сам был недалек до слез — слишком сильно по нему ударило произошедшее в тот день.

В конце концов решено было попытаться сделать полное переливание крови, потому что никакие другие методы лечения не работали — агрессивный вирус уничтожал все, что попадало в кровь, и постоянно перерождался и размножался.

Как потом сообщил Т'Чалла, то, чем пичкали этих детей, при попадании в систему водоснабжения вполне могло бы поработить большой город, а за ним и всю планету. Вирус делал людей легковнушаемыми и безразличными к происходящему. При этом он не растворялся в воде, был к ней индифферентен, постоянно отпочковывался. Скорость его распространения была потрясающей, степень поражения — стопроцентной. Передавался он, как выяснилось, через слизистые. Но все же ученым удалось найти какой-то антиген или типа того, Стив не вникал, что позволяло нейтрализовать вирус после полного переливания крови. Еще с неделю детей выводили из комы и готовили к операции.

Когда ученые дали добро, Баки пожелал дождаться, пока дети проснутся. Хотел и находиться рядом, но Стиву удалось уговорить его этого не делать. Сидеть в одиночестве несколько часов посреди лаборатории и мешать врачам — не лучший вариант, плюс этим детям он никто, они его не знают. А вот уже потом можно будет познакомиться и объяснить ситуацию, взять под опеку, если согласятся...

Стив увел его в комфортабельную комнату ожидания, уложил на софу, накрыл пледом и сам сел рядом. Баки заполз головой на его колени, и Стив с тихим вздохом начал перебирать его волосы. Они долго молчали — ожидание казалось бесконечным.

— Надо спасти то, что осталось от нашей семьи, Бак, — задумчиво проговорил Стив. — Я много размышлял на эту тему в последнее время. Даже если мы вернем их в Штаты... У них нет никого, кроме нас. А нам некуда идти, так что придется осваиваться в Ваканде. Его Величество пока еще рад проявлять гостеприимство. Твою руку почти закончили калибровать. Можно переехать в пригород столицы, найти работу, отдать детей в школу. И может быть даже...

Стив умолк, поняв, что разошелся.

А Баки, до этого слушавший неподвижно и молча, перевернулся на спину, заглядывая в глаза, и протянул руку, чтобы погладить по щеке.

— Если получится, может быть, у нас еще будут дети. Я не против.

Стив облегченно выдохнул, поймал живую руку Баки и поцеловал прохладные кончики пальцев.


End file.
